


Can't help feeling this weakness

by DinoTsukki



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTsukki/pseuds/DinoTsukki
Summary: Everyone seemed over it. Everyone seemed fine. They seemed like they completely forgot about the clown that almost tried to kill them. Everyone but Eddie. He seems to keep it bubbled in, until one movie night ruins it all.





	Can't help feeling this weakness

The crisp leaves of fall fell beneath their wheels as they quickly rode around the corner to Bill’s house. The leaves crumbled under the wheels of the bikes, crackling and breaking apart. Switching gears, Eddie slowly caught up to the rest, breathing heavy as his energy slowly escaped with each breath.

“Come on Eds, catch up! Last one there has no say in what movie we watch,” Richie laughed as he slowed down to talk to Eddie. Eddie grumbled something that couldn’t be heard, but Richie could guess it was something like ‘don’t call me Eds’. Richie simply laughed and pedalled faster to speed past Eddie to get with the others.

Finally, they made it to Bill’s house, and to no surprise, Eddie was last. He jumped off his bike, letting it fall into the grass that was damp from the morning fog, and fell with it as he layed on his back. Taking huge gulps of air, he blocked out Bill mocking him.

“C-come on Eddie. We’ve b-b-biked before, why are y-you s-still out of it,” Bill questioned. Bill was right. They’ve been biking since they were six years old, and Eddie still couldn’t keep up. He could blame the medication his mom gives him or the body he was born with. But, he simply blocked it out, and pretended he couldn’t hear them as he calmed his heart. 

Once Eddie was able to get himself together, he slowly got up and looked at his friends who were staring right back at him. “I’m okay,” he grumbled as he picked himself up. “I’m just not as strong as you guys, I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for Eds! That’s why big, strong Tozier is here to protect ya,” Richie smirked as he threw an arm over Eddie, which was quickly brushed off as Eddie shoved Richie away.

“I don’t need your help, I’m fine.” 

“And who said that,” Richie quirked, as he pulled a huge grin. “Your mom?”

Eddie simply looked away, ignoring his other friends giggles as they went into Bill’s house. They walked up the porch steps, hearing the old wood creak under each as they made it to the door. Bill fumbled with the keys for a little bit, before he finally got the right one out and pushed it into the key lock. Once he turned it, he heard a loud ‘click’ noise, signifying he was allowed entry. 

One by one, they all walked in, when Bill instructed, “make sure you t-t-take off your shoes. My p-parents would freak if they came b-back from their business trip and there was dirt on the c-c-carpet.”

That was the reason they were at Bills that night. Bill offered to hold a sleepover night at his house, since his parents were out for a business trip that weekend. Seem like the typical story. But the others were fine with it, they enjoyed hanging out without having someone's parents breathing down their necks.

“Since Eddie Spaghetti was last, he doesn’t have a say in what we watch tonight. Rules are rules my friend,” Richie mocks as they make their way to Bill’s massive library of archived movies. This is why they loved going to Bill’s house. He always has amazing movies, his dad seemed to have a hoarding problem with them. But, no one complained, it was always the highlight of everyones day. Being able to slowly skim your finger over the cardboard over that was slowly falling over due to the dust and dampness of the house. 

Eddie huffed as he watched all his friends scramble to the movie shelf as he sat at the loveseat. He crossed his arms and pouted as he plopped down on the chair. “Don’t call me that Richie, you know I hate it,” he remarked as he looked at his feet.

Bev giggled slightly, “don’t fight it Eddie. You know he’ll never stop calling you these nicknames. Just accept it.” 

Eddie sighed, Bev had a point. No matter how many times he told Richie he hated these nicknames he had given him, Richie would never stop. He swung his feet has he sunk into the leather loveseat more, looking up to see his friends pick out a bunch of movies. 

“How about something scary,” Mike suggested as he picked up the newest movie to come out to VHS. He held a brand new copy of Psycho, which seemed to glisten unlike the others. It was clearly new. “I’ve heard it’s really good. I’ve been wanting to watch it. Come on Bill, we gotta watch it.”

“I’m d-down! D-d-dad won’t let me w-watch it. He s-s-says it’s too inappropriate. W-w-we just have t-to make sure we r-rewind the t-t-tape,” he said as he grabbed the VHS from Mike’s hand. 

“That’s fine with me too, I’ll go make some popcorn and get the soda from the fridge. Come on Ben, I’m going to need help carrying it all,” Stan replied as he got up, Ben following behind shortly.

“Is t-that ok with y-y-you Eddie,” Bill asked as he took the tape out of the cardboard box.

Before Eddie could reply, Richie quickly cut him off. “He has no say, remember,” Richie reminded Bill, as he sat on the arm of the loveseat in which Eddie rested at. 

“I mean I t-t-thought that was just a j-joke, but ok,” Bill replied as he got the TV ready for the movie session. 

“Sorry Eds, guess you’re stuck with the horror movie this time,” he laughed, lightly punching Eddie in the shoulder. Eddie didn’t have the guts to say he would sit this one out, so he simply nodded.

It seemed like everyone else was over everything that happened. The clown, the illusions, but they still stuck with Eddie. He could remember everything vividly. The way it held him down as he screamed to whoever could hear. The way Richie distracted him it while the others tackled the thing down. The way they crept deep into the sewer, to finally defeat it. Most importantly, how it knew his worst fear. Even thinking about it now made Eddie wince slightly, Richie taking notice.

“You ok, Eds,” Richie asked softly as he leaned down to Eddie. 

“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie huffed as he played it off like nothing happened. Richie simply shrugged as the Stan and Ben came back with all the treats they knew their parents wouldn’t let them eat. Especially without eating dinner. 

Eddie moved over so Richie could squeeze right next to him. He knew Richie would not let him say no to having the seat to himself, so he simply let Richie sit without saying a word. Ben came over shortly to bring them a bowl of popcorn for themselves and two cans of coke. Eddie knew they’d all be getting stomachaches from this, but simply sighed and went along with it.

“Alright, put the movie in Bill,” Ben exclaimed as he sat down in between Bev and Mike on the couch.

Bill nodded, getting up to turn off the lights, letting all the light slip away. The only light that slipped in slightly was from the street lamp that was dimly lit outside. Eddie grabbed the blanket that was thrown at the top of the loveseat, and threw it over both Richie and Eddie. Bill clicked play before clambering over to Stan who sat on floor with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

The movie started out pretty normal, maybe Eddie could do this. He sighed, he knew it was going to get scary. That was why Bill’s parents wouldn’t let him watch it. Eddie was getting slightly bored at the beginning, the plot wasn’t that interesting. He shuffled under the blanket a little, leaning his head against Richie’s shoulder. Richie never made fun of him for cuddling up during a movie, it was pretty normal. Richie simply responded by throwing an arm over Eddie’s shoulder, still munching on popcorn as his eyes were glued to the TV. 

Eddie felt like he blacked out almost until he heard a loud scream making him wake right up. He jolted a little, looking at the screen. He looked up to see a girl screaming as a shadowy figure held a knife up from behind the shower curtain. Eddie watched in horror as he watched the girl die right on the screen. Eddie could feel his heart beat faster, his breath get heavier as he watched the scene unfold. Richie noticed, and looked down at Eddie with concerned. Once he noticed something was wrong, he quickly put the popcorn on the side table and got up, pulling Eddie with him. 

Everyone looked at them to which Richie replied, “Eddie needs to take a piss, gotta go with him to make sure he doesn’t trip and fall. I think his medicine makes him blind or something.” Richie simply laughs as the others don’t seem to question it.

Letting the blanket fall beneath them, Richie walks with Eddie to the bathroom. Once in, Eddie falls to his knees, shaking like mad. Richie quickly grabs his inhaler that he keeps in his pocket, incase Eddie ever forgot his. He puts it up to Eddie’s lips, and presses the button on top. Feeling the medicine from the inhaler fill his lungs, Eddie slowly calms down. Throwing the inhaler to the side. He can feel the fogginess in his head lighten up, as he slouches over. 

“You ok, Eds? You scared me a lot back there,” Richie questioned, leaning against the door. Eddie simply nodded looking up at Richie. Without even thinking, he crawled in between Richie’s legs and hugged him around his neck. Eddie snuggled his face into the crook of Richie’s neck, as he basically straddled him. 

Richie was taken aback by this. He never knew Eddie was a cuddler. He knew he liked to get close during movies, but never something as intimate as this. Richie would have made a joke at this point, but knew Eddie couldn’t handle it, so he simply hugged him right back, rubbing his back up and down slowly. He nuzzled into Eddie’s hair, smelling like strawberries and cheap shampoo. Richie smiled slightly, until he felt a dampness and noticed Eddie was full on sobbing.

“Eddie? Are you ok? What’s wrong,” Richie questioned quickly, very confused at this moment. Eddie has never done something like this before, Richie couldn’t understand what was happening.

“I’m s-s-s-sorry, I can’t help it,” Eddie broke down, slightly muffled from his face being smothered in Richie’s shirt. 

“Don’t be sorry Eds, I just wish you could tell me what is wrong,” he replied silently as he continued to rub Eddie’s back.

“I guess,” Eddie started, moving back slightly. He looked up at Richie with watery eyes as he rubbed his eyes slightly to stop the crying.

‘Fuck,’ Richie thought. ‘He’s even cute when he is full out sobbing.’

“I’m just still not over… over everything that happened. I mean you guys act like nothing ever happened. But, here I am, still having nightmares about that stupid fucking clown,” Eddie replied hiccupping at the end due to his previous sobbing. “I mean, you are all so strong and I’m still weak.”

“Eds,” Richie responded, not knowing what to say. “Please don’t say you are weak,” he said as he grabbed Eddie’s hand away from his eyes. He replaced it with cupping Eddie’s face in his hands, rubbing at his cheeks. “You’re the strongest kid I know. I mean, who else could stand up to Mrs. K. No one could have yelled at her like you did, that was amazing. You’re just so… amazing. So… strong. So,” Richie trailed off, not knowing how else to describe his wonderful Eddie. 

Without knowing how to respond, Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie. His lips chapped, tasting of salt from his tears. Eddie didn’t know what to do at first, he has never kissed anyone. He didn’t even expect this. But feeling Richie rub his cheek with his thumb, he leaned into it. Closing his eyes, Eddie grabbed the front of Richie’s shirt like it was a lifeline. Richie responded by running a hand through Eddie’s soft hair. Feeling it flow through his fingers like when he runs his fingers through grass as he lays, basking in the sun.

Once Richie decided he stated his point he leaned back looking at the blush starting to form on Eddie’s face. Richie couldn’t help but giggle and lean in to rub his nose against Eddie’s. Giving him a small eskimo kiss before kissing him on the forehead. 

“Wow,” Eddie laughed, feeling overwhelmed. “That was awesome. Richie, I can’t believe we just…”

“Just kissed? Me neither, but I don’t want it to be our last.”

“Me neither, I feel like I… like I…”

“Like you like me? Not in a friend way,” Richie smirked, as he looked down at his precious Eds.

Eddie blushed and nodded, feeling Richie kiss him on the cheek and replying with a small “me too”, before kissing him again. Eddie loved it. Loved the way Richie felt as he passionately kissed him. He could get addicted to him.

“How long does it take to fucking piss,” they heard from outside the door as a loud kick to the door Richie was leaning on tore them apart. Clearly, Stan was not happy. “The movie is almost over, what is going on in there?”

“Uhh, nothing! We’ll be right out,” Richie quickly said, letting go of Eddie to let him climb off his lap. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle, picturing an angry Stan just wanting to pee.

They quickly stood up, both blushing profusely. Richie turned to Eddie, and gave him on quick kiss. “I like you too,” He said softly, as Eddie looked down, trying to cover his blushing face. “I hope that answered your question Eds.”

“My name isn’t Eds,” Eddie screamed, as Richie opened the door and ran out, a very angry Eddie chasing after him. They both left a very confused Stan at the door, looking very startled at the quick escape the two both made. 

The others knew something was up, but didn’t question it when Richie and Eddie both cuddled up on the loveseat next to each other. Both wearing bright red blushes and smiles as they enjoyed the ending of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom! I'm so excited to share this with you all. I tried my best to keep this in character.
> 
> I also decided to write for this fandom because I have NO friends in this fandom. PLEASE if you wanna talk about IT or Reddie pls do! I need at least one friend in this fandom! My tumblr is dinotsuki if you ever wanna talk!
> 
> Also tell me if you find any mistakes! I reread it but I can always miss some :)
> 
> Thank you! - Jamie


End file.
